Legend of Tobi
by Zaiachi
Summary: Title subject to change. "You're too uptight, loosen up! Its no fun if you keep getting angry at every little mistake." "And what do you expect me to do?" "Why not smile for a change?" How Tobi came to be. Rated T for language. MadaraxOC


**Author's Note: **Oh hey what do you know, I'm here again. X3 Either way, I seem to find strange ideas in my head lately and I just have to wri—er, type them down. You so wouldn't want me writing anything down. You'll never understand a word I write.

**Tobi: **She has bad hand writing!

**Zai: **No need to be so exact! _ Anyway, I hope this new fic turns out well.

**Tobi: **Who's it about?

**Zai: **Just wait and see.

**Tobi: **That's so not fair. Just tell me, Tobi is a good boy. –sense of seriousness-

**Zai: **No. Your masked Madara mode doesn't work on me. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy. I'll be injecting some OCs in this one. The canon will be paired with an OC as the story progresses. So, enjoy!

**Tobi: **-clings- Yes, yes, enjoy! xD –will make it work somehow-

**Discalimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

**::Prologue::**

_Emotions._

_One can't do much about it, but it can do so much for the one being affected by it. Emotions are the ones that often cloud our minds causing us to move to our instinct's dictations. It can either be good or bad or right or wrong but it still is a major determinant of why we do such things. It's basically the same for anyone and everyone who has a mind and a heart. People for one are too exposed to these emotions, thus making them vulnerable. Sometimes, the effects can last for such a long time driving our sanity to its limit. _

---

"_**You're not doing this for us! You're doing this for your own self interest!"**_

"_**Just admit it. You're just a greedy bastard looking out for your own good!"**_

"_**Selfish!"**_

"_**Monster!"**_

"_**You're a disgrace to our clan!"**_

"_That's not true! I'm doing this for the Uchih's safety! All for the Uchiha Ichizoku!"_

---

A hand shot up towards his face, grasping the temples slightly due to the sudden ache that had been brought about by a nightmare. A cold sweat descended his brow as he tried regaining his breath. Somehow the man found himself panting as if he had run a few miles or so without stopping. In reality, the man was just sleeping. His back had been effectively pressed against the sturdy trunk of an old tree enabling him to get some rest even if for just a little while.

"Its that same dream again. It gets so frequent its becoming rather annoying."

He mused, finally being able to calm his senses down as well as catching his breath in the process. The man once again closed his eyes before bringing his hand back down to his side. Wince. Injuries seemed to have lined his body as he lay there looking quite defenseless, and if viewed by an ordinary passer by, he looked as if he was an easy target for any assailant that needed some money or some rogue that just wanted to kill for fun. Although, he was heavily clad with bandages, a temporary way of making his wounds stop from bleeding, as well as closing the wounds to prevent from infection. Still there were a couple of scrapes and bruises that were present on some body parts which included the face, the knees and the elbows. By the look of it, he had been thoroughly beaten up by something or someone. Either way, he still looked calm as he injured what seemed to be a painful predicament.

His eyes opened slightly, somehow in a narrowed way as he looked at the leaves that had began to fall. Yes he was in a weakened state but his sensory system hadn't ceased to function yet. He was still alive. He could smell, see, feel, touch and taste. Right now, hatred and anger was the two more dominant feeling that he felt.

First, he had lost the trust of his clan even if what he was trying to accomplish was for their sake. Lastly, he had lost his battle. But still it left Konohagakure no Sato in a more or less favorable state for him, nearly destroyed. Sadly, due to the intervention of a brat, his plans of destroying Konoha was burned into ashes. It was quite a loss considering how much he planned for the day.

"One day, I'll get my revenge on the Senju clan and on all of Konoha. I swear that village will burn to the ground."

He spoke to himself once again in a hushed tone. In his hand, he felt something. It was cold. Glancing towards it, he saw his _hitai ate _with a deep scratch along its center. His fight with Hashirama had been the cause of that. Konoha, he ceased to care about it now even if he was one of its original founders. His forehead protector had now become the perfect symbol for the feelings for the former shinobi village. Never again will he be out done. Konoha will fall and burn to the ground.

"…"

For a moment he had stopped thinking to himself, as he heard something. It was faint. The thing or the person making the sound could have been a couple of meters away from him, and yes he was still able to hear it due to his heightened sense of hearing. Using his injured hands, he pushed himself up to his feet, wincing once again due to the pain that shot through out his body because of it. Nearly falling, he tried balancing himself out, leaning against the tree before he could fall down again. His armor was tattered and broken but that didn't matter to the Uchiha. Pocketing the hitai ate along the inner garments of his armor, he pushed himself away from the tree and began walking to where he had heard the faint sound of what seemed to be like…

---

Fear was evident in this situation. Three rogue ninjas had ganged up on such a small and frail looking child. It was a young girl so to speak and by the looks of her clothes, she was born in a noble family with such grand up bringing. The child looked as if she wasn't even past the age of four.

The young one had been too curious about her surroundings for such a young age, and defied the words of her father when he told her and her nanny not to go off wandering around. But still, she did. Now her handmaiden laid on the grassy forest floor in cold blood, eyes dilated due to the way on which the servant had been killed—strangling and excessive stabbing. It was a great misfortune as the young girl's nanny was no shinobi but just an ordinary woman.

When the young one had seen someone get killed before her eyes, she had begun crying. It was the first time that she saw someone slaughtered in front of her, not to mention someone she was closely attached to. The servant's blood flowed towards her as it sipped into the ground, staining her hands with the dead woman's blood. For a young child, it was very traumatizing.

"We can make a lot of money with this brat."

One of the rogues spoke as he pressed his kunai along his lips, giving the cold metal a hefty lick. The other two that was with him snarled at the kid maniacally scaring her more than she wanted to be.

"We can sell her to the slave market,"

"Or we can charge the daddy a huge wad of cash."

The other two suggested, those looks continuously being directed at the terrified job. A sinister, "That'll also work." was the response of the one acting as their leader and was then followed by laughs done in extremely bad taste.

Just then, small sparks of fire were hurled at the three's direction, instantly gaining their attentions.

---

'_So that's what's making all that noise.'_

Walking along the dense forestry, the Uchiha finally found the source of the sound he had heard. It came in a form of a whimpering child who was surrounded by three adult assailant type shinobi.

The raven haired man kept motionless for a while, leaning against a tree very carefully as he concealed his chakra in order to prevent detection. He watched the scenes unfold in front of his eyes, the threatening, and the laughing, and the plotting and more laughing once again. In every sense of the word, he was sickened by this display of cowardice, picking on a small child. They were a disgrace to the shinobi name indeed.

'_Time to heat things up a little…'_

He thought to himself as he removed himself from his leaning stance against the tree and walked carefully and silently towards the small group. So far so good, he wasn't detected. By then, he had started gathering chakra along his feet. Still, there was no detection from the assailants' part. It was either they were too unskilled to notice, they were to full of themselves or they were just plain idiotic.

"Katon: Hibanaku no jutsu."

He spoke in silence before giving a soft kick to the ground, hurling soil and grass towards the three. Both grass and soil was engulfed in flames, being ignited due to the jutsu that he used.

---

"What the hell?"

The rogue ninjas jumped back a little from their current position, getting caught off guard by the sparks that both soil and grass had produced. Looking straight ahead, they saw a man with long raven hair which swayed wildly as the afternoon wind blew. Tattered armor clad his body which was in turn graced with countless wraps of bandages. He looked weak and yet looked arrogant enough to challenge them. His eyes were narrowed into slits, making his red orbs hardly even visible with their current proximity.

"Teme! Who the fuck are you?"

One of them shouted, very much annoyed at the little interference. The answer was silence. He had created a very good distraction, but the child being traumatized for the moment hadn't comprehend that he had made an opening for her to run away. With a mental sigh, the stranger began walking forward and began performing the needed hand signs for the next jutsu.

"Katon: Hibashira no jutsu."

His calm voice echoed along the forest area before three pillars of fire shot out from directly underneath the three idiots who dared try putting up a brave front in front of him. Screams of agony filled the air just before the burning pillar died out; the two who seemed weaker than the leader fell to the ground, burnt and obviously dead by the looks on their faces. The leader on the other hand had fallen on his knees, somehow fortunate not to have died in such an attack. The red eyed man was now standing in front of the leader, glaring down at him with those eyes. The three black dots in his eyes began to spin as he took hold of the other's head and bent down.

"Fools like you don't deserve to know who I am."

He spoke, his voice more sinister than anything the rogue had heard. This made the unfortunate man cower in fear, and with eyes almost tearing up, he wished to scream. But before he could, his neck had been twisted brutally to the side. When the stranger had heard the bones of the spinal column lining the other's neck dislocate, he roughly dropped the head to the ground. The man was dead.

His attention was now brought to the child whose tears had dried up from crying. He was practically glaring at the child as she continued to look as if in a state of shock which she probably was, but for some reason his face turned to a more emotionless look rather than the enraged look. The man would then bend down and pick the girl up, holding the child in his arms making her stop from crying, now more curious as to who the man was as her large doe eyes looked at the red orbs which was his.

"Sachi!"

From the distance, a figure was fastly approaching. It looked like a man in his early thirties. The look on his face was worried and fearful. When the man reached them, he quickly took the girl from his arms in a protective stance.

"Sachiko, I told you not to stay put didn't I?"

Even his voice sounded quite worried. Hazel orbs then looked at the raven haired man. His look amused the Uchiha to some extent, seeing the ferocity in his eyes.

"Is that the way to look at the one who saved that child?"

The Sharingan user asked, before turning over to the pile of dead bodies that lay on the ground. Red orbs would then look at the two who stood before him, still the child's doe eyes fixated on his own.

"You saved my daughter? I cant thank you enough then. I may have money, but you don't look like the type who cares about it."

"That is true, but you can repay me by answering some questions."

There was an incredulous look on the man's face as the Uchiha spoke of his conditions, but of course just nodded in approval, it wouldn't hurt to answer a question or two, right?

"Tell me, this is the Wave country, right?"

"Yes it is, and I am the Daimyo. Mujitsu**, ****Sakubou."**

**"Excellent. This is such a vast land and particularly unsafe. How about allowing me to build a shinobi village here in your territory to assure safety for you and your daughter?"**

**"What's the catch?"**

**"Nothing…well maybe just one thing…of course this is for the safety of your family."**

**"Name it then."**

**"In return for me giving you shinobi power, you'll help me destroy Konoha."**

**There was a moment of silence at that moment. **

**"Of course, if you don't want to do it…It'll only take a little more time before Konoha lay waste to this land. They'll come as if meaning good intentions, but soon, everything you worked for will bu—"**

**"Deal. I'll help you."**

**And then a sinister smile played in his mind as his physical self shook the hand of the Daimyo to seal the agreement. **

**'_Perfect.'_**


End file.
